candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Waffle Workshop
(unofficial) (unofficial) (unofficial) | released = | difficulty = Somewhat Easy }} Story Cherry Chateau Before episode: The Cherry Baroness is stuck on top of a pile of chocolate, and she rudely asks Tiffi to help her get down. Tiffi will not agree until the baroness will say "Please". After episode: The Baroness gets very angry and destroys the chocolate by stomping it. As she stomps down, the Chateau begins to break. Tiffi is glad she got down, but the Baroness just shrugs and says, "Whatever!". Waffle Workshop Tiffi and Cherry Baroness are baking waffles. New things *Waffles and waffle dispensers (three-layered) are unofficially introduced in level 476, due to a redesign. *Two-layered waffles are unofficially introduced in level 480. Levels Waffle Workshop is a somewhat easy episode. It has four somewhat hard - hard levels: , , and . This episode has broken a trend, as it is an odd episode that ends with a jelly level. All odd episodes from episode 23 to 31 end with a candy order or ingredients level. Overall, this episode is of the same difficulty as the previous episode, Sugary Shire. Gallery Levels= Level 471 Reality 3rd Version before.png|Level 471 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 471 Level 471 Reality 3rd Version after.png|Level 471 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 471 Level 472 Reality 5th Version.png|Level 472 - |link=Level 472 Level 473 V2 HTML5.png|Level 473 - |link=Level 473 Level 474 V2 HTML5.png|Level 474 - |link=Level 474 Level 475 Reality.png|Level 475 - |link=Level 475 Level 476 V6 HTML5.png|Level 476 - |link=Level 476 Level 477 Reality 2nd Version.png|Level 477 - |link=Level 477 Level 478 V2 HTML5.png|Level 478 - |link=Level 478 Level 479 Reality.png|Level 479 - |link=Level 479 Level 480 V4 HTML5 before.png|Level 480 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 480 Level 480 V4 HTML5 after.png|Level 480 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 480 Level 481 V4 HTML5.png|Level 481 - |link=Level 481 Level 482 Reality.png|Level 482 - |link=Level 482 Level 483 Reality.png|Level 483 - |link=Level 483 Level 484 Reality 2nd Version.png|Level 484 - |link=Level 484 Level 485 V3 HTML5.png|Level 485 - |link=Level 485 Cherry Chateau Story (old)= Cherrybaronessbefore.png|You there, peasant! Get me down at once! Cherrybaronessafter.png|Whatever! |-| Map= Cherry Chateau Map.png|Previous episode map (Flash) Cherry Chateau Map Mobile.png|Previous episode map (HTML5) |-| Background= Episode33background.jpg|Previous episode background Cherry Chateau mobile background.png|Previous background on mobile devices |-| Banner= Cherry-Chateau (old).png|Old name colour in the episode banner Cherry-Chateau.png|Previous episode banner |-| Champion title= Baroque Baroness.png|Champion title|link=Baroque Baroness |-| Icon= Cherrychateau.png|Episode icon (Cherry Cheteau) Waffle Workshop Map= Map EP33 New.jpg|Map layout Trivia *This episode used to be called Cherry Chateau, until the introduction of waffles prompted the name change. *Unlike the HTML5 version changed the whole background, only name on the banner is changed on Flash version. *The mobile version of this episode was first released on the same day as Dreamworld. Cherry Chateau *The theme of this episode seems to be based on being polite and using manners correctly. *Upon its release, Candy Crush Saga received gold bars accounts. *This episode seems to take place in France. **"Chateau" is the French for "Castle". *The pathway on the web version is blue while on the mobile version is green. *Like Sweet Surprise and Pudding Pagoda, the episode opener is rated hard. *The background on mobile devices shows the Cherry Baroness facing Tiffi as opposed to the one on the web version. *The castle was also shown on Truffle Terrace, which has exactly the same path to that of Glazed Grove's. *In Tasty Treasury, the background was very similar to this, but the walls and columns were yellow instead of blue. *It was the first episode to have the name of a fruit in its title. *Level 311 in Savory Shores got nerfed when this episode came out. Category:Renamed episodes Category:Episodes released in 2013 Category:Somewhat easy episodes Category:Building-themed episodes Category:Episodes with Cherry Baroness Category:Cooking-themed episodes